


Five Minutes Later

by LissaMU



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: What if the post had arrived at the Lambton Inn a few minutes later and Elizabeth had accompanied her aunt and uncle on their outing?





	Five Minutes Later

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of sweet fluff, speeding things along thanks to Elizabeth getting dressed that bit more quickly on a certain morning in Derbyshire.

Their first visit to Pemberley as guests had gone very well, and Elizabeth and the Gardiners were very pleased with their trip so far. Feeling a bit sprightlier than usual, Elizabeth got ready more quickly the next morning, so she and her aunt and uncle were able to go out several minutes ahead of schedule for their outing. As they stepped out onto the road, they came upon Mr Darcy on his horse. 

'Good morning! I was just on my way to the inn to call on you.' They pleasantly exchanged greetings, and an invitation was extended to them for a ride around the park of Pemberley in the curricle with himself and Georgiana. They accepted with delight, and he accompanied them on their walk as they waited for his carriage to arrive. At last it did, and after helping the ladies in, he mounted his horse and rode alongside them during the drive back. Georgiana was already outside to meet them, anxious to become better acquainted with the young lady who had stolen her brother's heart.

As they rode round the beautiful grounds, the Darcys delighted in showing their guests the natural wonders of the landscape. The Gardiners did not fail to notice Mr Darcy's exceptional attentions to their niece, and contrary to her previous declarations, she seemed to accept them quite happily. They wondered how long it would be before they reached some sort of understanding. Georgiana, too, was very pleased with their progress, and was as outgoing as she had ever been. A very satisfied party reached Pemberley again in time for dinner. A less pleased party greeted them.

'Mr Darcy, we had quite despaired of you! Where can you have been off to so early? I fear that dear Georgiana may be ill, for I have not seen her either since I got up… oh…' said Caroline Bingley as they all walked in the door. She curtseyed to the new arrivals, then turned on her heel and walked back into the parlour. Elizabeth tried hard to stifle her smile, but upon seeing the look of amusement on Darcy's face, she failed. He offered her his arm and ushered everyone into the parlour as well. Bingley immediately jumped to his feet and greeted them all warmly.

'Miss Bennet! Mr and Mrs Gardiner! How delightful to see you! I hope you shall be joining us for dinner!' Darcy confirmed this, much to the disdain of the Bingley sisters. Georgiana arranged the seating in such a way that she and her brother were near Elizabeth and her aunt, while Caroline was as far from them as possible. Dinner was a pleasant affair, and afterwards they retired to the music room. Georgiana entreated Elizabeth to play again, but she only agreed if it was a duet. Darcy was exceedingly pleased to see the two women he cared most about becoming such close friends. Elizabeth could not help but return his affectionate look; Georgiana looked on approvingly. Darcy thought it a perfect afternoon.

After the duet, he asked Caroline to play for them, more to have her out of the way than from a desire to hear her, and she obliged him. Elizabeth sat down near him and struck up conversation. 'Mr Darcy, please allow me to thank you for all the hospitality and kindness you have shown us. You have more than exceeded my expectations.' He looked at her earnestly.

'Have I Miss Bennet?' He smiled. 'I suppose, though, that given my past behavior, your expectations were frightfully low.' 

'Oh no!' she protested. 'I assure you, they were not. I know enough of your character to hold you to a high standard, and you have even managed to exceed that,' she teased.

'Thank you Miss Bennet. Your approval means very much to me,' he replied softly, giving her a meaningful look. She could only blush and look down. Suddenly he made a desperate resolve. 'Miss Bennet, would you care to join me in the library? I remember that your father is very fond of books; perhaps you would like to choose something to take back as a gift for him?' She looked up with a surprised smile.

'That is very kind of you Mr Darcy. Thank you.' They rose and slipped out of the room unnoticed. Elizabeth had already seen the library, but was still amazed by its size and number of books. Darcy cleared his throat.

'I am glad you like the library Miss Bennet. It has always been my favourite room of the house.' She turned to him. 

'I believe it is my favourite as well. In Longbourn that is,' she added hastily, blushing. 'I inherited my father's love for books, I think.'

'I recall you once telling me that you thought we would not have the same tastes in books. This shelf contains my latest additions,' he said, indicating a lower shelf to her right. 'Tell me if you were correct.' He hoped she would not be. As she perused the title, a smile slowly crept over her face.

'I have read several of these and enjoyed them very much. You do not cease to surprise me, Mr Darcy.' He smiled contentedly; she smiled back. They gazed at each other this way for several moments as Darcy worked up his courage to speak again. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward.

'Miss Bennet, you are too generous to trifle with me. If…' He was cut off by the sound of the library door opening.

'Mr Darcy?' came Caroline Bingley's shrill voice through the door. 'Mr Darcy, are you here?' He rolled his eyes and sighed, then suddenly smiled slyly and pulled Elizabeth to a corner that could not be seen from the door. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing, Elizabeth watched as Caroline cautiously peeked in. Satisfied that the room was empty, she harrumphed and closed the door again. Darcy and Elizabeth contained themselves until they thought it was safe, then exploded into a fit of laughter.

Wiping his eyes, Darcy said, 'Please excuse my impropriety, but I fear that I am in no mood to speak to Caroline Bingley right now.' Elizabeth smiled shyly.

'I did not think that our conversation would have been of interest to her anyway.'

'No, I can promise you that she would not have liked it at all.' He paused and stepped closer to her. 'As I was saying… you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged. But one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.' An astonished Elizabeth met his eyes and saw the adoration mixed with a fear of rejection in them. She gently touched his arm.

'Please do not remind me of what I said in April. I assure you that I have long since been ashamed of my words. My feelings have changed so much over the past several months' I have come to see you for the man you truly are. Your kindness to me after what passed between us in Kent has shown me your goodness. I would be honoured to accept your proposal.' At these words, Darcy immediately dropped to his knees and began kissing her hands as she beamed down at him. It was decided that he would accompany them back to Longbourn to ask her father for her hand. They returned to the parlour, where Darcy extended an invitation to Elizabeth and the Gardiners to spend the rest of their time in Derbyshire at Pemberley. At first they demurred, but Darcy was so insistent that they could not resist long. He sent a servant to settle their accounts and get their things from the inn immediately. Though it was spoken to no one, the Gardiners noticed a difference in the interaction between their niece and Darcy, and wondered what changes the last quarter hour had wrought.

*******

The servant arrived after supper, while the gentlemen were at brandy, with all their things and two letters for Elizabeth from Jane. She curled up on a sofa and started reading, but soon grew very agitated. _Lydia… eloped with Wickham??_ When she finished the second letter, she ran to the library in search of her host. She knocked agitatedly on the door of the room, calling his name.

'Mr Darcy! I must speak to you immediately!' The doors flew open and he saw her teary countenance.

'Good God, what is the matter?' he asked, taking her free hand in both of his.

'I've just received some dreadful news from Longbourn. I must beg my uncle to leave at once!' She handed him the letters, then rushed over to inform her uncle of what had happened. Darcy read the first letter, growing more incensed with each line. Bingley, overcome with curiosity to see Jane's hand, took it from him when he moved on to the second. (Mr Hurst was, of course, long since asleep, and none of these proceedings disturbed him in the slightest.) When Darcy finished the second and handed it to Bingley, he strode quickly over to Elizabeth and Mr Gardiner.

'Miss Bennet, please allow me to offer you my carriage and escort you back to Longbourn. I may be able to help you with this matter; I know Wickham's contacts and old haunts, and could find him where you could not.' Mr Gardiner answered.

'Mr Darcy, any help would be greatly appreciated. We accept your offer.' He shook Darcy's hand firmly. Bingley finished the second letter and joined the conversation.

'I would also like to go. If nothing else I could stay at Netherfield and assist the family at Longbourn,' he offered gallantly. Elizabeth half-smiled at this, but was soon back into melancholy.

'Thank you, Mr Bingley, I am sure that would be appreciated. But I cannot ask you to leave your sisters and brother,' she replied.

'Nonsense! They will do quite well without me, I am sure. They can just move their journey to Scarborough forward by a few days.'

'Yes, and until they are ready to go, Georgiana can be their hostess. Please allow us to be of use to you,' added Darcy with feeling. He realised that this could be his chance to mend the final fence that had kept him from winning Elizabeth the first time: the separation of Bingley and Jane. He promised himself that once this business was over, he would confess all to his friend and help join him to the woman he loved. Elizabeth nodded her assent to the plan, and the party quickly returned to the drawing room to inform the others of their departure. It was only said that a family emergency took them to Hertfordshire, and that the gentlemen went to Netherfield for assistance to them. Bingley's sisters were not terribly pleased, but could not protest; when Darcy privately told Georgiana the entire truth behind their sudden trip, she wholeheartedly supported them, though she was terrified to be hostess to Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst for two whole days until they departed for Scarborough. It was decided that the Hertfordshire party would leave before dawn the next morning, so they all retired early.

Darcy went to his room and began throwing things around in anger. Again Wickham had tried to hurt an innocent. _If only I had exposed him the first time, he would not have been able to do this! Now Elizabeth is suffering and it is my fault._ Determined to correct his misjudgment, Darcy began penning several letters of inquiry that he would send to London ahead of them, hopeful that replies would be awaiting him at his townhouse when they arrived in town.

Bingley finished packing his trunks and then paced back and forth in his chamber. _To see Jane Bennet again… to have another chance to make her fall in love with me! Please God, let her heart be touched this time!_ At last he fell into a sleep full of dreams of Jane.

Elizabeth was most tortured of all. She knew that if they could not get Lydia away from Wickham (which was very likely to be the case, knowing Lydia's stubbornness), they must be forced to marry. But how was such a man to be worked on? And if they were successful, would Darcy still wish to marry her? Be Wickham's _brother-in-law_? Much as she tried, these thoughts would not leave her head, and she could not sleep that night.

* * * * * *

Darcy had just raised his hand to knock on Elizabeth's door when the lady herself poked her head out. 'I have been ready for over half an hour,' she admitted, and allowed him in to help her with her trunks. He stepped in, paused, and turned to her.

'Allow me to apologise for this impropriety, Elizabeth. I only awoke a few servants, and they are preparing our breakfast and helping the others dress.' He cleared his throat nervously. 'As we may not have an opportunity to speak privately for some time, I would also like to apologise for a few other things while I have the chance… first of all, for my behaviour to you at Rosings. I was arrogant, presumptuous, vain, and treated you abhorrently. You showed me the error of my ways, and for that I am eternally indebted to you.'

'Mr Darcy…' she began, but he placed a finger to her lips.

'Please allow me to finish. The second thing I would like to apologise for is my interference as regards Bingley and Jane. Though I said in April that I did not regret my actions, I have come to realise how terrible they actually were. I came to understand Bingley's feelings, and am heartily ashamed of my actions. I plan to rectify the situation as soon as possible. Finally, I would like to apologise about Wickham.'

'Wickham? What could _you_ have to apologise for in that?' He shook his head.

'If I had exposed him in the beginning, this could not have happened. If I had allowed you to make my revelations known to your family, this could not have happened. In short, it was through my mistake and pride that his character was not known to the world. The fault is mine, and so must the remedy be. I beg you to allow me to resolve this matter myself, and bear the entirety of the cost that might come of it.'

'Mr Darcy, you take too much upon yourself! It is no more your fault than it is mine, or anyone else who has been deceived by Wickham. I cannot allow you to do this.'

'Elizabeth, I must insist on this.' He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. 'Please allow me to do this for you.'

'But you will have to deal with Mr Wickham, perhaps put out a good deal of money…it is too much mortification for you to bear. Why would you wish that on yourself?'

'It is of no consequence to me what I may have to suffer. If my actions will give you comfort, that is all that matters to me.' She blushed and cast down her eyes, but he pushed her face up with his hand. 'Elizabeth,' he whispered, 'it is the least I can do to make up for my past behaviour to you.' She smiled and rested her cheek on his palm.

'I believe, sir, that I am as much to blame for that as you are. My behaviour was not impeccable either.'

'I do not recall anything improper in your behaviour Elizabeth. It has been a long while since I have been able to find a fault in you.'

'I see you have blinded by love sir!' she teased. Suddenly, her smile disappeared. 'Mr Darcy, there is something else which must be discussed.' She looked him in the eye, took a deep breath, and continued. 'If Lydia and Wickham are made to marry, your proposal to me will lead to that scoundrel being your brother.' She again cast down her now tear-filled eyes. 'As it has not yet been made public, if you wish to break our engagement now to prevent this, you have my permission to do so. No honour will be lost.' Elizabeth controlled her feelings well, but could not stop a few silent tears from dropping down her cheeks. Darcy impulsively pulled her into his arms.

'No Elizabeth! My pride caused me to lose you once; it will not happen again. I refuse to allow Wickham to come between us again. I will marry you Elizabeth!' he said firmly. Then, more softly, 'Unless _you_ have changed your mind…' She looked up at him, seeing the pained expression on his face at the thought of being rejected again.

'Though we have both reason to think my opinions not entirely unalterable, they are not, I hope, quite so easily changed as that,' she said playfully. He smiled with relief and held her more tightly. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then pulled her face near his and tenderly kissed her lips. Elizabeth was shocked at the emotions and sensations this simple gesture stirred inside her, but found them quite pleasurable. She kissed back for a slightly longer time than was proper, encouraging him to kiss her more passionately. The sound of a door opening down the corridor caused Darcy to separate from his beloved quickly but regretfully.

'I am so sorry Elizabeth. That was very ungentlemanly of me,' he said with embarrassment.

'Do not concern yourself about me, Mr Darcy. I have grown accustomed to your ungentlemanly behavior,' she said archly. He laughed.

'You know, my love, you don't need to call me Mr Darcy anymore.'

'Oh, but I do!' she replied.

'Why is that?'

'Well... I just cannot imagine calling you Fitzwilliam!' she laughed.

Darcy gave her a shy smile. 'I would be pleased if you called me William.'

'It would be my pleasure. So William, shall we get these trunks out to the carriage? I believe they will be waiting for us.' Beaming, Darcy picked up Elizabeth's trunk, and they walked out to the carriage.

The trip to Hertfordshire took two days, though they travelled hard, and at last reached Longbourn at mid-day. The Bennets welcomed them as best they could, though Jane was startled by Bingley's presence. Mrs Bennet kept to her room, and Mr Bennet had not yet returned from London. After a simple dinner, Darcy and the Gardiners left for London, while Elizabeth and Bingley stayed at Longbourn to hear more details from Jane. After the initial discomfort, she grew accustomed to Bingley again, and it was obvious to both of them that they were as much in love as ever. When he left for Netherfield that night, he was determined to ask for her hand when the Lydia business was over.

Darcy was, of course, able to bribe Wickham into marrying Lydia, and found a new position in the regulars for him, as far north as possible. Mr Bennet insisted that they go directly to Newcastle rather than return with him to Longbourn, much to Mrs Bennet's despair and everyone else's relief. Upon their return to Hertfordshire, Darcy asked Mr Bennet for Elizabeth's hand and was cheerfully accepted. Several days later, after a long overdue apology from Darcy, Bingley proposed to Jane and was also accepted. They were married in a double ceremony that autumn. Mrs Bennet was driven nearly to distraction by the joy of having three daughters married; Lady Catherine deBourgh did not attend, instead sending several very nasty letters to both Darcy and Elizabeth-all of which went unheeded and unanswered.

And they all lived happily ever after, beginning several months sooner than might have otherwise been, had the post arrived at the Lambton Inn a few minutes earlier.


End file.
